Le Destin fait bien les Choses (remake)
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Pirlouit, l'adorable petit bouffon du Roi, est un orphelin qui cherche ses origines… mais alors que son ami Johan est accusé de vol à cause d'un pendentif, ses recherches se trouve extrêmement compromises. Mais lorsqu'il se retrouve enlevé par des êtres nommés les Élémentaires, il va se rendre compte que le Destin fait parfois bien les choses.
1. Prologue

**Le Destin fait bien les choses…**

 **Voici la version réécrite de cette fiction que beaucoup me demandait. Malheureusement, j'étais complètement perdue dans mes idées et je ne voyais plus comment la continuer comme je l'avais commencé au début. Donc, je la reposte ici sous la deuxième version qui est bien plus nette dans ma tête que l'autre.**

 **Je ne promets pas qu'elle ira plus vite car je suis sur plusieurs fictions en ce moment comme " _Les Ombres d'un Passé Sombre_ " sur **_les Trois Caballeros_ **. ou " _La Lumière dans les Abysses_ " de **_Bendy and the Ink Machine_ **Mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Les premiers chapitres ressembleront beaucoup à ceux déjà posté dans l'autre fiction mais certains détails changent alors, même si vous connaissez la première version, lisez s'il vous plait :) On verra si ça vous intrigue :D**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 _Il était une fois, lors du Moyen-Âge, près d'un lieu qui deviendra la Belgique, une magnifique baronnerie en bord de mer. Les habitants de cet endroit vivaient tous heureux fêtes, rires et joie y régnaient paisiblement. Le Baron de Fafluth y régnait avec bienveillance ! Il était un homme d'environ 35ans, aux cheveux courts blond et à la barbe soigneusement coupée et il était aimé de tous, surtout de sa chère épouse, une magnifique femme brune juste et gentille, et de leur fils, un adorable petit garçon blond nommé Joël._

* * *

 _Un soir d'été, le fils du Baron rejoignit son père dans la salle du trône alors qu'il parlait avec des paysans. Le petit blondinet d'à peine 8ans semblait excité et heureux. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il courut vers son père et déclara :_

 _« Père ! Les servantes pensent que c'est pour bientôt ! »_

 _« Bien, Joël ! » déclare-t-il calmement en caressant les cheveux de son fils. « Si tel est le cas, nous allons accueillir une nouvelle vie dans ce château ! Viens ! Allons voir comment va ta mère. »_

 _« Oui père ! » répondit joyeusement le garçonnet en prenant la main de son père._

 _Si le Baron et son fils étaient si impatients, c'est que la Baronne devait mettre au monde un nouvel enfant !_

 _Les servantes couraient constamment dans tout le château afin d'apporter des linges, de l'eau et tout ce qui est nécessaire à une naissance. C'est au levé du soleil du 25 août que la Baronne donna naissance à un nouvel héritier : un petit garçon blond aux grands yeux bleu malicieux et au visage rond que l'on nomma Pierre-Louit ! Lorsque toutes les servantes furent parties, le Baron et son fils entrèrent dans la chambre où la Baronne chante une berceuse à son enfant. Joël était à la fois étonné et heureux d'avoir un petit frère. Sa mère lui montra le nouveau-né qui lui sourit gentiment. Joël caressa la joue de son petit frère, qui ria à ce contact, en disant :_

 _« Bienvenu parmi nous, Pierre-Louit ! »_

 _La naissance de ce nouvel héritier fut une explosion de joie dans toute la baronnerie. Une grande fête fut célébrée afin de lui souhaiter la bienvenue et lui rendre hommage comme il convenait. Certains seigneurs des terres voisines vinrent se joindre aux festivités et féliciter les heureux parents. Alors que les adultes parlaient entre eux, Joël se pencha vers son petit frère, retira un collier qu'il avait autour du cou et le glisse au cou du bébé en promettant :_

 _« On ne se quittera jamais, Pierre-Louit ! Jamais jamais jamais ! »_

 _Tout le monde était très heureux… mais hélas, toute les bonnes choses ont une fin !_

* * *

 _Un soir, alors que tous commencèrent à s'endormir, une sombre silhouette encapuchonnée s'approcha du château. Elle était entourée par différentes petites créatures volantes et plusieurs autres silhouettes plus ou moins grandes. Elle observa les alentours, semblant presque furieuse._

 _« Il est temps de mettre un terme à cette folie. » grogna-t-elle avant de se tourner vers un des êtres qui la suivait._

* * *

 _Alors que tous pensait que la nuit ne pouvait pas être plus calme et plus belle, une large silhouette s'approche. Un des gardes sonne l'alarme et tous se tiennent prêt à affronter le danger. Sauf que soudain, un monstre sanguinaire apparaît à la lueur des torches. Une sorte d'ogre aux dents tranchantes et luisantes qui rugit à la tête des soldats. Alerté par le bruit, le Baron se dépêcha de saisir son épée et ordonna à son épouse de rester à l'abri avant de courir pour affronter la menace… mais la Baronne, elle, sembla reconnaître le monstre. Horrifiée, elle sortit de sa chambre et courut retrouver son fils Joël._

 _« Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'affola l'enfant._

 _« Tout va bien, mon chéri. » assura-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant son garçon. « Joël… je veux que tu restes à l'abri dans ta chambre. Je vais d'abord faire quelque chose puis je te rejoins avec Pierre-Louit. D'accord ? »_

 _Le petit blondinet fut surpris mais il hocha la tête, promettant en silence. Sa mère l'embrassa en tremblant, comme si elle sentait que quelque chose de terrible allait arrivé ce soir-là, puis elle sortit en fermant la porte de la chambre de son fils. Maintenant sûre que son fils aîné est sécurité, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour vérifier son bébé endormi, l'embrassant sur le front, puis elle récupéra un petit coffret couvert d'étranges symboles avant de sortir en fermant la porte. Ignorant les serviteurs qui couraient dans tout les sens, elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre… sans remarquer la silhouette encapuchonnée qui s'avance sereinement dans les couloirs, sans avoir peur du monstre fou dans la cour._

* * *

 _Profitant de la diversion, l'intruse (et la maître de ce monstre cruel) s'introduisit dans le château et se glissa dans la chambre des seigneurs sans être vue et guidée par une sorte d'orbe d'énergie. Arrivée devant le berceau du bébé, elle se dressa telles une reine des ombres et grogna :_

 _« Te voici donc, répugnant bébé remplit d'amour ! Une ignominie voilà ce que tu es ! »_

 _Elle se saisit du petit garçon qui pleura à son contact glacial… et Joël, alarmé par les pleurs du bébé, sortit de sa chambre pour courir vers celle de ses parents. Il arriva juste au moment où la femme étrange s'enfuyait avec son petit frère. L'intruse se tourna brusquement vers le garçonnet, lui montrant son visage, et l'enfant affolé hurla :_

 _«_ _ **Pierre-Louit ! Mère ! Père ! On enlève Pierre-Louit**_ _! »_

 _À ses cris, la Baronne remonta les escaliers (sans le coffret) et s'horrifia en voyant cette silhouette avec le bébé._

 _«_ _ **Mon enfant !**_ _»_ _hurla_ _la mère avant de_ _reconnaître l'intruse._

 _Elle se mit à serrer les poings sous la rage et_ _saisi_ _t_ _la première chose qui lui passe sous la main avant de se ruer vers la femme qui tient son fils nouveau-né_ _._

 _«_ _ **Rend**_ _ **s-**_ _ **le-moi !**_ _»_

 _L'étrangère (à l'horreur de Joël) sortit une large épée de sous sa cape. Une épée à la lame d'un bleu étincelant (comme du saphir) et à la garde rouge rubis. Mais malgré le danger, sa mère ne s'enfuit pas et les deux femmes se mirent presque à se battre avec véhémence dans le couloir sous le regard tétanisé de l'enfant._

* * *

 _Le Baron et ses hommes se battent violemment pour vaincre le monstre étrange… lorsqu'un hurlement de femme retentit suivit d'un '' **Maman !** '' terrorisé de Joël. Horrifié, le Baron laissa ses hommes se débarrasser du monstre pour courir rejoindre son fils en détresse… lorsqu'il croise une femme étrange qu'il n'a jamais vu. Leurs regards se croisèrent seulement quelques instants mais le Baron fut frappé par les yeux turquoise à reflets rouge et noir de l'étrangère qui semblent haineux envers lui. Elle continua à fuir sans attendre, disparaissant aussi soudainement qu'elle est apparue… mais le Baron ne s'en inquiète pas plus. Il retrouva l'enfant en larmes et choqué devant les vêtements de son épouse… mais nulle trace d'elle ni de son deuxième fils._

 _« Joël, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demande-t-il en s'agenouillant devant l'enfant. « Où est ta mère ? Où est ton frère ? »_

 _Le petit garçon était tétanisé, incapable de parler sous le choc… puis il montra le couloir d'où venait son père._

 _« Elle l'a emmenée… et Maman a disparue... » souffle-t-il._

 _Horrifié, il réalisa que c'est cette étrangère qui avait son fils. Il était passé à côté d'elle sans remarquer le bébé certainement camouflé sous sa grande cape. Affolé, il se rua à la fenêtre et rugit des ordres à ses soldats…. Mais il est trop tard ! Ils la virent disparaître dans les bois avec ses sbires étranges et le petit garçon dans ses bras. Fou de douleur, le Baron hurla de toute la force de ses poumons :_

 _«_ _ **MON FILS !**_ _»_

* * *

 _Quelques heures passèrent après la disparition de Pierre-Louit. Le Baron et ses gardes partirent aussitôt à la recherche des coupables de la disparition de la Baronne et de l'héritier. Joël attendait au château avec les servantes qui avaient enfin réussit à le calmer… mais le pauvre était encore en état de choc._

 _Après avoir organisée une battue qui dura toute la nuit, les soldats revinrent à la Baronnerie et le garçonnet courut jusqu'à son père. Sa demande fut presque suppliant :_

 _« Père… dites-moi que vous l'avez retrouvé… »_

 _« J'aimerais pouvoir le faire, Joël… » dit tristement le Baron en se retenant de pleurer._

 _« Alors… il a disparu… comme Maman... »_

 _« Ne désespérons pas ! Nous finirons par le retrouver ! Et, grâce à son collier, quelqu'un finira bien par nous le ramener ! »_

 _L'enfant éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son père. Non seulement il avait perdu définitivement sa mère mais il perdait également son petit frère tant aimé._

* * *

 _Pendant des années, pour retrouver Pierre-Louit, le Baron et ses gardes remuèrent ciel et terre… en vain. Les années passèrent, sans que personne ne puisse retrouver le fils perdu du Baron de Fafluth. Son fils aîné, Joël, oublia même qu'il avait eu un petit frère autrefois ! Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, que les années s'écoulaient, les espoirs du Baron commencèrent à disparaître. …_

* * *

 **Voici le nouveau prologue de cette fiction et, comme vous le lisez, beaucoup de choses changent. Chlorhydris n'est plus la méchante principale car, bien qu'intéressante, elle n'est pas assez développée dans la série pour pouvoir avoir ce rôle comme le pourrait Gargamel. Il y a des chances qu'elle apparaisse mais rien n'est garantie.**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaira et que ça vous donnera envie de lire la suite. :) à la prochaine :D**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Le Destin fait bien les choses…**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Un mystérieux médaillon**_

 _20 ans plus tard :_

Pirlouit était allongé sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées et les yeux fixés sur un petit objet qu'il tenait en pendule dans sa main. Un médaillon rond aux couleurs chatoyantes ! D'un côté, il y avait un blason composé, au centre, d'un large soleil flamboyant niché dans une lune étincelante entourés de différents symboles tels une goutte d'eau et un flocon de neige, un éclair et des flammes, une feuille et des rochers. De l'autre, il y avait un nom à moitié effacé. Il ne restait que quelques lettres à peine visible :

P-I-R-L-O-U-I-T.

Cela donnait Pirlouit ! C'est grâce à ces lettres qu'il a été nommé ! Orphelin, il avait erré des années dans la forêt avec pour unique famille une chèvre jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontra un vieillard qui le recueilli, l'éleva et le nomma Pirlouit à cause des lettres gravées sur le verso du médaillon. Grâce au vieil homme des bois, Pirlouit apprit à lire, à écrire mais surtout à parler au lieu de brailler comme un sauvage. Ces premiers mots furent ''Pirlouit'' et ''Biquette'', le nom qu'il donna à sa chèvre. À la mort du vieillard, lors de ses 15 ans, les seigneurs des terres le prirent comme esclave et ce n'est qu'après trois longues années qu'il réussit à s'enfuir et que lui et Biquette erraient sur les routes à la recherche de nourriture, d'abris et de travail… jusqu'au jour où il arriva au Bois aux Roches et se fit passer pour un lutin. Après quelques années d'errance, il rencontra Johan et devient bouffon du Roi après avoir sauvé la princesse Sabina. Cependant, malgré tous ces hasards étranges mais heureux, une pensée demeurait sans cesse dans la petite tête blonde de Pirlouit : qui étaient ses parents ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils abandonné dans la forêt ? Même s'il râlait lorsque Johan et lui partaient en mission, il en était secrètement ravi car cela lui permettait de voir de nouveaux horizons, de nouveaux blasons et il espérait pouvoir, un jour, trouver celui de son médaillon.

* * *

Un coup léger à la porte le fit sursauter.

« Pirlouit ? C'est moi ! Je peux entrer ? » appelle la voix de Johan derrière la porte en bois.

« Une seconde ! » crie-t-il en se redressant.

Il raccroche son collier autour de son cou, le cache sous sa tunique, se lève et ouvre la porte au jeune écuyer. Celui-ci entre en souriant. Pirlouit était sans aucun doute son meilleur ami… mais depuis quelques temps, il était comme mal en point : il riait moins que d'habitude, ne cherchait pas à chanter sans arrêt et surtout, il s'alimentait peu ! Tout cela effrayait Johan.

« Es-tu malade ? Tu n'es pas venu manger ce midi et tu n'as presque rien avalé ce matin. »

« Je ne suis pas un estomac sur patte ! Parce que je ne mange pas beaucoup, je suis forcément malade ? »

« Je ne veux pas dire ça, Pirlouit. Mais tu es habitué à un régime alimentaire plus copieux ! Et arrêter de manger d'un seul coup sans raison, ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé ! »

Pirlouit baisse lentement les yeux et joue discrètement avec la petite chaîne qui tient son médaillon.

« Johan… je peux te dire un secret ? »

« Ça a un lien avec ton manque d'appétit ? »

« Plus ou moins… »

« Alors dit-moi ! » dit calmement Johan en s'asseyant sur le lit de son ami.

Le jeune bouffon s'assoit à ses côtés et sort le petit médaillon de sous sa chemise.

« J'ai ce médaillon depuis ma plus tendre enfance. » explique-t-il. « Mon vrai nom devait être gravé dessus mais les lettres sont effacées. Il y reste juste les lettres qui forment mon prénom. Sur le recto, il y a un blason gravé et j'essaye désespérément de savoir d'où il vient. Si je me sens mal en ce moment, c'est que… dans deux semaines, jour pour jour, c'est mon anniversaire. »

« Attends… Pirlouit n'est pas ton vrai nom ? » s'étonne Johan,

« Je suis orphelin… mais grâce à ce blason, je saurais peut-être d'où je viens ! Il y avait suffisamment de lettres pour faire un prénom convenable. Tu veux voir ? » dit-il en tendant son médaillon.

Johan saisit le petit bijou et le regarde avec attention. Il n'a jamais vu un blason semblable. On aurait dit que le créateur avait voulu faire apparaître tout les éléments de la nature. Cela semblait même très étrange… mais cela veut dire beaucoup pour son ami et il veut l'aider.

« Tu permets que je le garde ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je dois aller voir le Baron de Fafluth cet après-midi. En passant dans les seigneuries des terres alentours, je trouverais peut-être le bon blason. »

« Tu vas voir Joël cet après-midi ? » s'étonne Pirlouit.

* * *

Joël de Fafluth est un jeune Baron farceur, joueur, un peu enfantin et un grand ami de Pirlouit. Ils avaient beaucoup de point commun et s'aimaient presque comme des frères. Comme Johan, Joël est le grand frère que Pirlouit aurait adoré avoir ! Johan sourit à son compagnon et répond :

« Non son père ! Il est rentré de voyage et le Roi veut que j'aille leur souhaiter un bon retour. »

« Oh… et Joël ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » dit Johan en haussant les épaules. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir le voir. C'est à son père que je veux parler. »

« Oh bah ! Tu te débrouilleras bien mieux sans moi ! » sourit le petit bouffon, détestant ces blablas diplomatiques. « D'accord, je te laisse mon médaillon. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il s'appelle ''Reviens'' ! Si tu le perds, je te… »

« Je serais prudent, Pirlouit ! Tu le récupéreras, ton médaillon ! » assure le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau.

Pirlouit lui sourit, décroche la petite chaîne en argent de son cou et l'attache au poignet de son ami.

« Bah, pour moi, c'est un collier et pour toi, c'est un bracelet ! »

« Oui, mais je ne me nomme pas Pirlouit ! »

« C'est vrai ! Tu n'as pas mon charme ! » plaisante le bouffon en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Ses cheveux avaient toujours fascinés Johan. Ils étaient d'un blond qui, au soleil, prenait des reflets dorés et étaient sans cesse soyeux ! La première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, Pirlouit avait beau avoir passé des années à errer dans le bois, ses cheveux étaient magnifiquement soyeux. À croire que rien ne pouvait salir ou enlaidir ces petites mèches de soleil. En souriant, Johan sort de la chambre de Pirlouit, prépare son cheval Bayard et part pour la baronnerie de Fafluth.

* * *

Le trajet entre le château du Roi et les terres des Barons de Fafluth est d'environ une demi-journée à cheval pour un aller si il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Johan passerait la nuit chez le Baron puis repartirait le lendemain matin. En chemin, il prend soin de regarder chaque blason de chaque seigneurie, en vain. Aucun ne correspond à celui graver sur le médaillon d'argent.

Johan se sent mal lorsqu'il arrive à la baronnerie. Son ami serait triste car il n'a pas trouvé d'où le petit bouffon pouvait venir… mais il n'est pas prêt à abandonner. Peut-être qu'il trouverait quelqu'un qui connaît ce blason et pourrait se renseigner pour aider Pirlouit. C'est avec cette idée qu'il passe les murailles et entre dans la cour du château. Laissant son brave Bayard se désaltérer, il se dirige vers les appartements du Baron, sans songer au médaillon accrocher en bracelet autour de son poignet. Le seigneur l'accueillit avec joie même si son regard peut montrer la tristesse. Le vieux Baron avait désormais une barbe blonde et épaisse qui commençait à blanchir et quelques cheveux blancs qui se perdaient dans sa tignasse blonde.

* * *

« Voyez le bienvenu, Johan ! Comment va notre bon Roi ? » demande-t-il.

« Il va très bien ! Lui et moi espérons que vous avez fait bon voyage, messire le Baron. » dit Johan en s'agenouillant.

« Très agréable, je vous remercie. Mais, hélas, ces derniers temps ne sont guère à la fête pour moi… »

« Vraiment ? » s'alarme Johan. « Puis-je savoir ce qui vous chagrine ? »

« Une vieille et triste histoire qui brise mon cœur chaque année à cette même date depuis près de vingt ans maintenant. » soupire le Baron. « Mon brave Johan, vous étiez trop jeune pour espérer vous en rappeler. Même Joël a oublié cette tragédie. »

Johan avait l'impression qu'il avait perdu un être cher. Ça pourrait être son épouse dont les causes de la mort n'ont jamais été claires…. mais en effet, il ne peut pas se rappeler de ce qu'il y a pu se passer il y a 20 ans. À cette époque, il avait à peine 3 ans et jouer plus aux chevaliers avec des épées en bois. À moins qu'une attaque de barbares aient eu lieu non loin de là où il vivait, il ne l'aurait jamais su. Le Baron soupire tristement puis il regarde le jeune écuyer… mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer cette conversation, il remarque le médaillon au poignet du jeune homme. Il se fige et demande, furieux :

« **Où as-tu eu ça !?** »

« Quoi donc ? » s'étonne Johan, ne comprenant pas ce qui provoque ce changement soudain.

« **Ce médaillon ! Où l'as-tu eu ? Tu l'as volé ?** »

« Non, sire… » bégaye le jeune écuyer.

Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, ni pourquoi ce médaillon mettait le seigneur de ces terres dans un tel état. Les servants prennent peur aux hurlements et s'éloignent. Le Baron, furieux, crie :

« **Gardes ! Arrêtez cet infâme voleur !** »

Johan est figé sur place. Joël, qui écoutait la conversation discrètement, entre dans la pièce en criant :

« Père ! C'est Johan ! Vous le connaissez bien ! Comment pouvez-vous l'accusez de vol ? »

« Ce médaillon ne lui appartient pas, Joël ! Il l'a volé ! **Dit-nous où ?** » s'énerve le Baron.

« Mais… » bégaye Johan… mais la rage du seigneur est telle qu'il ne veut plus rien entendre et rugit presque :

« **GARDES ! ARRÊTEZ-LE !** »

Les gardes se jettent sur Johan mais le jeune écuyer réussit à parer leurs attaques avec son épée. Au premier signe de faiblesse, il en profite pour s'enfuir comme un voleur. Il entend le Baron furieux qui aboie ses ordres et Joël qui tente de raisonner son père devenu fou sans raison. Le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau siffle son cheval, encore non attaché dans l'écurie par chance et qui arrive au galop, monte sur son dos sans qu'il ait besoin de s'arrêter et s'enfuit vers le pont levis. Le Baron aboie un nouvel ordre, furieux, sans que Joël n'ait la moindre chance d'ouvrir la bouche pour stopper ce quiproquo monstrueux. Le jeune écuyer voit le pont levis qui se relève et pourtant, il continu sur sa lancée en disant à son cheval :

« Allez, mon vieux ! On doit passer ! »

Bayard galope le plus vite possible et, dans une cascade impressionnante, lui et son cavalier réussissent à s'échapper. Sous les cris de rages du Baron, Johan et Bayard galopent à travers bois, jusqu'au château du Roi. Bien que surveillant sa route pour éviter les obstacles qui ralentiraient sa fuite, le jeune garçon regarde le médaillon qui se balance à son poignet. C'est cela qui avait rendu le Baron furieux. Où Pirlouit avait-il pu trouver cet objet pour qu'il ait une importance pareille pour les seigneurs de la baronnerie de Fafluth ?

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 1 refait. Le blason est plus précis et vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Le Destin fait bien les choses…**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : un monstrueux quiproquo**_

Il est presque minuit. La lune est haute dans le ciel et les étoiles brillent. Seuls les hiboux et les chouettes sont éveillés. Même les gardes du château du Roi dorment à leur poste. Soudain, un cavalier arrive devant la porte et crie :

« **Ouvrez-moi le pont levis** ! »

Les gardes sont réveillés en sursaut et regardent le visiteur nocturne qui n'est autre que…

« **Johan !?** Que fais-tu là, morbleu ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?» s'étrangle un des gardes.

« Je reviens de la baronnerie de Fafluth ! Ouvrez-moi ! » répond le jeune garçon, surveillant nerveusement derrière lui, comme si il avait peur qu'on l'attaque.

Un des gardes abaisse le pont levis et le jeune écuyer entre. Le Sénéchal, réveillé par cette agitation soudaine, arrive.

« Johan ? » s'étonne-t-il en voyant l'écuyer. « Juste ciel ! Mais que faites-vous ici à cette heure ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas rester à la baronnerie de Fafluth ? »

« Je n'ai pas pu y rester ! Sinon, j'étais mis en prison ! » avoue Johan.

« Pardon ? » s'étrangle le vieux homme. « Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Je n'y comprends rien moi-même ! » soupire l'intéressé en défaisant le médaillon qu'il a au poignet, le serrant furieusement dans son poing. « Mais Pirlouit doit avoir une réponse à tout ça ! Je vais le voir **immédiatement** ! »

« Mais… il dort à cette heure-ci ! » dit le Sénéchal.

Mais Johan ne l'écoute pas et se dirige furieusement vers la chambre de Pirlouit.

* * *

Il y entre sans frapper et s'approche du lit du jeune bouffon où ce dernier dort comme un loir. Roulé en boule dans sa couverture, sa respiration est calme et régulière, visiblement peu perturbé par toute l'agitation au château. Alors que Johan s'apprête à le réveiller pour l'interroger, Pirlouit se tourne vers lui, toujours endormi, et sourit dans son sommeil. Devant cet adorable sourire que Johan croyait destiner aux enfants, le jeune garçon aux cheveux corbeau se calme et il n'a pas le courage de briser les rêves du blondinet. Il soupire, se disant que tout n'est peut-être pas si tordu, alors il se contente de caresser délicatement la tignasse blonde de son ami et l'embrasse sur le front en disant doucement :

« Bonne nuit, Pirlouit. Fait de beaux rêves. »

Il pose le médaillon sur la table de chevet de son ami et sort de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Ses questions l'agacent certes mais Pirlouit ne sait peut-être rien de tout ça... et, si cela se trouve, il s'agit juste qu'un énorme quiproquo incompréhensible. Épuisé par sa cavalcade à travers les bois en pleine nuit, il se rend dans sa chambre et s'endort aussitôt dans son lit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Johan est réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui vient le frapper en plein dans les yeux. Encore endormi, il se lève lentement, arrose son visage avec de l'eau glacée puis il sort de sa chambre avec une détermination première : Interroger Pirlouit sur ce médaillon qui lui a presque valu un cachot de la baronnerie de Fafluth !

Il avance dans les couloirs jusqu'à croiser le Roi.

« Johan ! » s'exclame-t-il en arrêtant son jeune écuyer. « Qu'est-il arrivé hier ? J'ai reçu un message du Baron de Fafluth qui me demandait de te faire emprisonner pour vol ! Quelle est donc cette histoire ? »

« Je l'ignore, Sire ! » dit Johan, un peu perturbé voir gêné d'être pris pour un voleur. « Mais Pirlouit saura peut-être m'éclairer sur cette affaire ! »

« Pirlouit ? Il est parti se promener avec Biquette il y a deux heures ! » répond le souverain.

Johan se fige à cette réponse, plante le Roi dans le couloir sans explication et court jusqu'à la chambre de Pirlouit. Il fouille tous les tiroirs mais ne trouve rien d'autre que des instruments de musique, des farces, etc… mais pas de médaillon. Pirlouit aurait-il compris qu'il était pris en voyant le médaillon ? S'était-il enfuit comme un sale voleur ? Le jeune écuyer enrage, se sentant trahi et bafoué, puis il court aussitôt jusqu'à l'écurie pour préparer son cheval. Le Sénéchal le surprend là et l'interroge :

« Johan ? Que faites-vous ? »

« Je pars chercher Pirlouit ! »

« Pirlouit ? Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

« C'est **justement** la question que je me pose ! »

Sans autre explication, Johan monte sur le dos de Bayard et part à la recherche de Pirlouit. Le médaillon et lui avaient disparu. Coïncidence ou mauvais tour? Pirlouit devait s'expliquer!

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes, Johan le retrouve assis au bord d'une rivière avec Biquette. Il tient le médaillon en pendule devant ses yeux et sourit de façon presque mélancolique. Soudain, le blondinet remarque son ami, encore assis sur son cheval et qui le regarde avec colère.

« Salut Johan! » sourit-il sans faire attention à la colère de Johan. « Tu es rentré tard hier soir? J'ai trouvé mon médaillon sur ma table de nuit et... »

« **Arrête Pirlouit, et soit franc avec moi!** » rage Johan, stupéfiant le petit bouffon qui en lâche son médaillon.« **Où as-tu trouvé ce médaillon?** »

« Mon médaillon? Je l'ai depuis toujours! » répond Pirlouit.

« **Ne me ment pas! Où l'as-tu trouvé? Est-ce que tu l'as volé?** »

« Johan! » s'indigne le blondinet. « Je n'ai **jamais** volé de bijoux! Je volais **uniquement** de la nourriture! »

« **Où as-tu eu ce médaillon?** » s'énerve Johan.

« **Je ne l'ai pas volé! Il m'appartient! Il est tout ce qu'il me reste de mes parents! Je ne les ai jamais connus! Ils m'ont abandonné dans la forêt!** » sanglote soudain Pirlouit, tremblant entre rage et tristesse ce qui stupéfait son ami. « Je... Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça! »

Le jeune bouffon du Roi se relève d'un bond, saute sur le dos de Biquette, qui fusille Johan du regard, et il rentre aussi vite qu'il peut au château en pleurant. Johan se sent soudain mal à l'aise, pétrifié par le désespoir qu'il a vu dans les yeux de Pirlouit, et il remarque le médaillon qui traîne encore dans l'herbe. Le jeune écuyer descend de Bayard et récupère le petit bijou. Il connaît son ami... et il sait qu'il n'est pas un voleur de bijoux. Comment a-t-il pu imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que Pirlouit puisse être un voleur ? Ce ne pouvait être qu'une erreur ! Un quiproquo ou quelque chose dans ce style-là. Attristé, il remonte sur le dos de Bayard et rentre au château.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 2 très peu changé... mais les plus gros changements arrivent après, dans le prochain chapitre. Alors restez attentif :D**


End file.
